


Sweetie

by unlasting_world



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unlasting_world/pseuds/unlasting_world
Summary: 龙骑士x吟游诗人腐向R18，年下，调戏小处男不成颜面扫地还把自己搭进去的纯爱小甜饼，拖延到当天才开始摸的情人节贺文。
Relationships: Dragoon | DRG Characters/Bard | BRD Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)





	Sweetie

直到走进这间百合岭公寓的大门，龙骑士仍觉得今天发生的一切来得太不真实，仿佛踏上的不是寻常的木质地板而是樵鸣洞莫测诡变的流沙，而他像初入其中的冒险者般紧张心怯，却又带着滑向深渊在所不辞的决然。

今天是恋人节，带他来到公寓的是他憧憬已久的吟游诗人前辈，是他在远处悄悄看着便心跳不止的人。温热的触感从诗人牵住他的指尖沿着神经缓慢攀升，龙骑感觉自己的头脑化成了一锅架在火上的热巧克力，假如前辈离得再近一点，想必能听见幸福地直冒泡泡的声音吧。

原本只是一时的头脑发热，他把巧克力塞进了诗人的掌心就想转身逃跑，却不料被捉住衣角挽留下来，甚至得到了一个饱含笑意的吻。于是龙骑壮着胆子在诗人默许的目光下吻了回去，甚至冒冒失失地将舌尖探入对方微启的唇缝，带出一丝半点黏腻的水声。吟游诗人轻轻推开他的肩膀又狡猾地贴近半步，微烫的呼吸刚好落在他的唇间，热烈温柔的碧色眼眸里如今唯独他一个人。诗人端详着龙骑略显稚嫩的面孔，煞有介事地停顿了一下，“哎呀忘记问了，小龙骑你成年了吗？”

这问话背后的可能性让龙骑只能晕乎乎地点头，全然忘记了自己还有三个月才年满十八这一事实。

领他在床边坐下后诗人便去洗澡了，隔壁传来的水声让龙骑后知后觉地开始坐立不安。如今他坐在暗恋的前辈的床上，被前辈的生活气息所包围，诗人的房间收拾得干净整洁装潢也温馨，像他本人一样萦绕着淡淡的香味。明明是安神舒心的植物芳香，此刻却让他浑身的血液难耐地下涌。等到浴室的门再度打开，诗人披着半敞的浴袍走进卧室，龙骑完全不敢多看一眼，他跌跌撞撞地把自己塞进浴室，即使水温调到最低一档，他的小兄弟还是在这氤氲着热雾与甜香的狭小空间内不争气地精神了起来。

龙骑甚至不知道自己是怎样回到卧室，深陷进这张柔软的大床，而他心心念念的诗人前辈如今跨坐在他的腿间，捧着他的脸庞专心致志地和他接吻。他的喉结艰难地上下颤动，双手不知该放向何处，直到诗人强忍着笑意吩咐他张开嘴，他才如梦初醒般乖乖照做。

“唔，太甜了……”诗人身上清甜暖融的香气萦绕在他的鼻下，让他几乎忘掉呼吸。柔软灵活的小舌游走在他的口腔，细腻地舔过他的上颚和内壁，敏感的神经末端产生的一阵阵酥麻让他快要发抖，在他因陌生的快感而失神的同时，诗人含住他的舌尖嘬出一声猝不及防的惊喘。缺氧而不得不分开时，两人的唇间还连着一根亮晶晶的银丝。

他很快领悟了换气的诀窍，学着诗人对他做过的那样吻进诗人口中，就像含着一块快要融化的水果糖，他意识昏沉地想着，无自觉地把诗人揉进自己怀里，诗人顺势环住了他的肩膀，有意无意地微抬起腰摩擦他的下身。唇舌纠缠的水声愈发激烈迷乱，盛不住的津液从嘴角流下，于是他转而亲吻舔舐起了诗人的下颌直到脖颈，当他咬住喉部那枚精巧的凸起时，诗人哽着嗓子声音软得几乎变了调，这是他隔着人海欣赏露天剧场上拨弦歌唱的诗人时不敢也不曾想象过的柔媚，而这出淫乱的曲目，仅为他一人奏响。

龙骑忽然闷哼出声，他感到下身一凉，诗人揭下了他围在腰间的浴巾，这时他才发现自己已经兴奋到全然勃起，直立的分身抵着诗人的大腿内侧磨蹭。诗人下体的毛剃得干干净净的，他能清楚的看到自己的阴茎是怎样挤压着对方会阴处的软肉，在白净的肌肤上留下一串晶亮的腺液，光是看上一眼，便让年轻的龙骑士即刻羞到别开视线。

“发育得不错。”诗人由衷赞叹了一句，并安抚般亲了亲龙骑的嘴角，然后伸手握住了他的分身。他先用细嫩的手心包裹住胀大的头部摩擦了片刻，接着修长的手指聚拢，环住茎身撸动起来，拉弓取箭在诗人的指侧留下了薄茧，粗糙微硬的触感与方才滑腻柔软的掌心对比太过鲜明，龙骑只感到脑内嗡鸣一声，视野一片茫白，等他喘着粗气回过神来，已经射了诗人满手浓精。

“前、前辈，对不起！”龙骑满脸通红，支支吾吾地道着歉差点从床上滚下去。在心仪对象的床上秒射，霎时间让他觉得人生一片灰暗。

龙骑一副仿佛目睹灵灾降临的恐慌神情让诗人憋笑憋得着实辛苦。然而作为可靠的前辈，他只是不动声色地勾勾嘴角把笑意一笔带过，然后把沾满白浊的手掌送到自己唇边，探出舌尖小口地舔舐干净，连指缝间残留的液体也不放过。精液的腥膻味道，龙骑灼灼的视线，哪一样都让他下腹发紧，空虚的内里饥渴地抽搐。当他重新握住那杆龙枪，刚刚释放过一次的阴茎已经再次硬挺起来。诗人喜欢和刚出行会不久的弟弟做爱，味道干净不让人讨厌，而且硬得比谁都快。

“前辈……”龙骑脸上窘迫的潮红还没完全褪去，让诗人很想在这张娃娃脸上掐一把或是咬一口。他咬紧下唇小心翼翼地观察着诗人的神色，而那双天蓝色眼眸里却是与乖巧外表截然相悖的贪婪执迷。“我可以摸摸你吗？”

“当然可以，不过，”诗人被直白而不自知的目光看得浑身发热，明明对方是个经验如白纸的小处男，却让他产生了即将被吃抹得连渣都不剩的危机感，“不要再叫我前辈了，那样的话我会……”

本就半遮不遮的松垮浴袍从肩头抖落，诗人捞起龙骑士常年持枪而骨节分明的手掌亲了一口，然后带着他缓慢地抚过自己的腰际，腹肌和胸口，确信对方能充分感受到他肌肤的纹理与温度。龙骑无师自通地开始揉捏他的乳肉，用指腹的枪茧刮蹭他的奶尖，直到敏感的尖端被玩得充血发硬。诗人软塌在他怀里，大腿不自觉地夹紧，毫不掩饰地发出昭示舒服的呻吟。龙骑听得耳尖泛红，关切地小声询问道，“前辈，很喜欢被我这样吗？”

一定是故意的！诗人感觉自己上当了，这分明是只披着乖狗狗外皮的小狼崽。虽然不太愿意承认，这声前辈的确让他的身体很有感觉，早已直挺挺戳着小腹的阴茎颤巍着吐出一股清液。他正准备伸手抚慰自己，却不料被龙骑紧扣住了手指，空出的那只手已经顺着汗涔涔的后背摸到了他的尾椎，乖巧的后辈吐出被吮咬得快要涨大一圈的乳尖，认真向他请示道，“前辈，我可以操你吗？”

诗人竟然被问得一时失语，张了张嘴只吐出几声欲拒还迎的娇喘。于是龙骑握住他软弹的臀瓣掰向两侧，露出那个湿热的小口。诗人已经事先处理过，自然轻易地吃入了第一根手指，明明是习以为常的程序，他却莫名感到羞耻，腰肢不自然地摆动反而让内里的摩擦感更甚，他把头埋进龙骑的肩窝不轻不重地咬了一口，堵住将脱口的难堪呻吟。

“前辈里面好湿好软，紧紧地吸着我的手指。是为我特意准备过吗，我好开心！”

龙骑士长着一张娃娃脸，笑起来便是一副天然的纯良好少年模样，哪怕是在床笫之上，一边说着荤话一边指奸前辈的屁股。为什么感觉在犯罪的那个反而是我自己啊！当龙骑士加入到第三根指头，抻着他的肉穴玩弄出夸张的水响时，诗人只能一边自暴自弃地腹诽一边往后送着腰，让体内的手指够到那簇最要命的神经。敏感点被精准肏过的快感让诗人不自觉地绞紧肠壁牢牢缠住了龙骑的手指，仰着湿漉漉的脸蛋渴望得到对方的亲吻。

手指撤出的空虚只存在了一瞬间，下一秒坚实硬挺的阳物便插进了他饥渴痉挛的小穴。就算先前已经领略过对方天赋异禀的尺寸，体内被撑开的饱胀感还是让他本能地想逃。诗人狼狈地手脚并用地想要推开龙骑，但这次听话的后辈没有顺从他的心意，而是捉着他的脚踝将他压在身下，结实地捣入直到诗人完全吃下他的性器。

诗人被顶得头脑放空，久久未从局面失去掌控的震惊之中回过神来。等到龙骑把他的一条腿架上肩膀，双手握着他的纤腰开始抽送，他单是垂眼看到小腹上起伏的形状便被刺激得前后流水。那处不经碰的软肉被反复重碾，全然不留一丝缓冲的余地。更要命的是，龙骑仿佛挑准了他喘得上下不接下气快要哭出来的时间点，凑过来叼着他的唇瓣厮磨舔吻，全然不是起初笨拙试探的青涩模样。他的舌尖被吮得发麻，唾液混着泪水流了满脸，只好用上了未曾设想的求饶语气，“好快……太大了！呜啊！”

出乎他意料的是，龙骑眼睛发亮地看着他，神情活像只被摸头夸奖的狗狗，“谢谢前辈，我会更努力的！”

“不……你、你给我等一下啊！”解释的话语还没来得及脱口，他就被几次又准又快的撞击送上了高潮，精液不是射出而是从他顶端的小口缓慢往外流着，下腹温热灼烧着的快感抵达了临界点，一股黏腻的液体从深处喷溅而出，随着依然一刻不停的抽插打湿了身下的床单与两人的腿间。“要坏了要坏了……”

龙骑把他翻了过去，像动物交媾般压在身下。高潮后过分敏感的肠道被不间歇地蹂躏着，他又断断续续地喷了几次，直到前后再也榨不出一滴液体。这时他才感到落在后颈的吐息变得急促沉重，浓稠微烫的精液冲进他使用过度的甬道，他感觉自己的意识像是也被狠狠冲洗了一遍。“呜……前辈，我好喜欢你……”颈部突如其来的刺痛使他没能如愿昏睡过去，他愣了好一会儿才反应过来落在肌肤上的温热液体是眼泪，是龙骑哽咽着对他说出的告白。

被中出灌满的刺激像余潮般侵袭着诗人疲倦至极的身心，他支着酸软的腰身坐起，叹了口气再次捧住龙骑的脸颊，逐一吻去他脸上的泪痕。

*

米·凯特露天剧场外。

“总之，算是在交往了。”龙骑士害羞地挠了挠后颈，对着神秘兮兮把他拦下的白魔法师说道，“诗人前辈已经同意和我一起做良缘仪式了，不过……”

“不过什么？”

“不过前辈说三个月内不会和我睡一个房间，因为不想被鬼哭队抓走。”

“行了行了。”白魔赶紧摇了摇手表示对这种私人话题不感兴趣，这时诗人已经拎着东西从季节商铺回来，“那么，祝你们恋人节愉快。”

看见诗人的身影，龙骑士立刻眼睛亮亮的就差没摇起尾巴，立马接过诗人手里的大包小包，“前辈！”

吟游诗人微微一愣，面颊上泛起不易察觉的绯色，他靠近龙骑身边，用只有两人能听见的音量佯装出恶狠狠的语气，“都说了不准叫我前辈！”

“可那不是在床上——唔唔！”龙骑没头没脑的话刚说到一半就被一块巧克力堵了回去，他惊讶地差点咬到舌头，是诗人叼着另一端把巧克力塞进他口中，香醇甜美的滋味在两人交织的呼吸间融化，还没等甜味完全盛开在他的味蕾，诗人已经以后跃射击般的速度闪开到几米开外，并挂着若无其事的微笑示意他赶快跟上。

“那、宝贝？媳妇儿？亲爱的？”龙骑的声音难为情地低了下去，他不知道诗人有没有听见，但是可以确定的是，诗人藏在发丝后的耳尖结结实实地红了。

end


End file.
